Strong Baby
by Stories with a term
Summary: This is a Yaoi. Zero and Kaname. Hehehe. Zero, wakes from a nightmare to find Kaname gravely injured. He cares for him, and well, lets say it gets a bit sexual. Rated M for sexual references, language, violence and blood. A oneshot.


Aha! Well, I guess you can say tadaa! My first yaoi story. Lalalalala! I love yaoi! Anyways, I own nothing here. All goes to Matsuri Hino *hails her*. All the characters are hers and yadayada. Enjoy! The name come from the song I was lsitening to. Strong baby, mhm.

Summary:

Zero wakes from a horrible nightmare to find Kaname bloody and bleeding. While tending to him, things get a little bit steamy. Rated M for mild swearing, blood and sexual references. Established relationship suggested.

Kaname and Zero Short story- Yaoi

_I stared at the dark red staining the wall. I looked at my hand, covered in bright red blood. I screamed, a long scream. I ran from wherever I could. But the room began to fill with red blood. I pounded on a large wooden door._

"_Someone! Let me out! Help!" I banged on the door as the blood rose. I scrambled up a wall quickly. I sat on a ledge, shivering._

"_Help!" I screamed. Then a pale hand appeared._

"_I am help. Do you need help Zero?"_

"_God yes!" I grabbed the hand as tight as I could and was lifted up._

I jerked upwards. I grabbed onto the bed sheets for dear life, as my breathing calmed. The spraying of water came from the bathroom. I stood up on shaky legs. I wiped at my forehead. _Shit._ I'd been perspiring like a damn pig. I continued to the bathroom my legs still slightly wobbly. I opened the door to find a horrible scene. Kaname is on the floor, clutching his side. Red blood is spilling out his side, onto his fingers.

"Kaname!" I yell, I dive at him and scoop him up. "What happened?" I ask, my voice is shaking.

"I pierced myself on glass."  
"Kaname, the truth."

"Fine. I'm not exactly sure, but I think someone attacked me." He's starting to gasp for air.

"Shit." I mutter. I carry him out of the room. I slam the door shut with my foot, not wanting to smell all of that blood. It's no time to go into blood lust right now. I put him on the bed. I peel away his shirt that he'd messily put on. Then I pry away his fingers.  
"Uhn. Zero." He mutters deliriously. The wound is gaping and the skin fluttering around the edges.

"Crap." I reach for the drawer where I keep everything. I open it and rummage in it for a bandage. I can't find one. Now that's even worse. I grab a bit of the blanket and tear it. It's easy for a vampire, with my strength and all. I press it onto the wound. Kaname lets out a low hiss.

"Shut it Kaname. I'm trying to help you." I wrap the bandage around his back and lower abdomen. The perfectly chiseled muscles tense as I pull on the bandage. "Must have been a hunter's weapon. You'd be already healed by now, if it was a random attack. But, where does a D level vampire assassin get a hunter's gun?"

"Maybe- uh, they're after me -shit- too." Kaname pants. I look at him. His face is covered with sweat, his long brown hair is sticking to him. His face is contorted in pain. He looks like he's begging to be ravished, but I know he's in serious pain.

"Kaname, try to sit up."

"Uhn, why?"

"You need my blood. Stat." I say. I pick him up slowly. He hisses and groans as I lift him. I lean him against the beds headboard. I offer my neck, only to see him shake his head.

"I'll be, uh, just fine." He moans.

"No Kaname. You're going to die otherwise. Take it." I press my neck closer. I take in satisfaction when his eyes flash bright red. He opens his mouth to proudly show his large, throbbing fangs. He leaned forward, hissing as the movement hurt his stomach. But then, when those fangs grazed my neck, I stiffened. Goosebumps covered my skin. Then he bit in. I moaned and closed my eyes in pleasure.

"Ugh. K-Kaname." I moaned. He grabbed me and turned him to face him, all the while keeping his mouth plastered to my neck.

"Mm." I moaned. His hands worked quickly at my pants that I'd hastily pulled on after my nightmare. _Nightmare._ My eyes flew open. God. Why must remember that right now? Kaname pulled away from my neck. He gave me a confused gaze.

"Are you ok Zero?"  
"Y-yeah, just fine." Kaname shakes his head. He places a cold hand on my cheek. He cocks his head to one side.

"Zero."

"Fine. I had another damn nightmare, ok?" I mutter. I look away ashamed that I was frightened. He grabs my chin and pulls it to his face. He presses his lips against mine. A soft tongue touches my lips, and I open them willingly. His tongue touches mine. I can taste him. An expensive chocolate sort of taste, one of those ridiculously rich types. His arms wrap around my neck. One arm slips away to fumble with the button of my pants.

"I'll do it." I say. I press him onto the bed and yank off my pants. I pull off his, to expose his boxers. I yank them off, as he fumbles with mine.

"I'll do-"

"No. I'm doing them, give me some satisfaction Zero." He finally gets them off. Though he rips them.

"Huh. Those were my good ones." I mumble.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kaname moans. I look down. His eyes are filled with lust, bright and shiny. I chuckle and press myself to him. I can feel the aching length where mine is. I fumble in the already open drawer, for the lube. I grab it.

"Zero, I can't tonight."

"Wasn't expecting you to. I'm doing it." I whisper as I pour some on my fingers. I slip one in, then another and another. Kaname moans with pleasure his eyes closing.

"No Kaname. Keep your eyes open, and look at me." Kaname opens his and struggles with it. I slowly take my finger out, then I slowly press against him. I thrust in, and I hear his pleasured and anguished cries. After, we finally release, I collapse on top of him.

"I'm sorry. Doing that to you, when your already in so much pain."  
"Actually, I wasn't planning on telling you this just yet, but I'm better." I can hear the smirk. I look up and there it is. A wide, happy smirk.

"Bastard. And I was planning to fuss over you."  
"That's why I wasn't going to tell you. Oh well." He reaches up and kisses me again.

"I'm gonna torture you." I growl, smiling. And throughout the night, all you can hear if Kaname's lovely cries.


End file.
